Vertical takeoff and landing capabilities are a widely sought after feature for aircraft. Current designs for aircraft capable of achieving vertical takeoff and landing require large amounts of petroleum-based fuel, which is neither cost-effective nor environmentally friendly. Further, vehicles designed for flight in the outer edges of the earth's atmosphere and in space are equally wasteful because such vehicles also require large amounts of fuel.
The present invention is a new class of intelligent aircraft that utilizes robotic and autonomous control to ensure safe, efficient and pollution free orbital travel. The present invention will use robust software protocols programmed into the flight control systems to ensure safe and secure transportation of occupants through any and all foreseeable mechanical failures or potentially life threatening situations. The present invention is environmentally friendly as it uses clean burning propellants and/or electric power. The efficiency and functionality of the present invention is dependent on three different configurations in which the present invention may be arranged. The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises three configurations designed for various environments and purposes of flight. The vertical takeoff mode is used for taking off or landing the present invention without the need for a runway. The shuttle mode may be used for medium travel speeds, for transitioning between vertical takeoff or landing mode to high speed mode or for automatic self-stabilizing recovery from high altitude. The high speed mode is highly efficient and receives the least amount of drag given its aerodynamic arrangement of components. The present invention incorporates electric motor systems like regenerative rotor braking to recharge the batteries during high level descent from efficient flight altitudes or re-entry. The present invention is a durable aircraft that is designed to provide comfort, safety, and an immersive flight experience to users.